


Strained Beginnings

by TheAuthorsDaughter



Series: Anna Kenobi Alternatives [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/M, Heartbreak, Hope, Love, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsDaughter/pseuds/TheAuthorsDaughter
Summary: Elenora wasn't supposed to fall in love with her TA, however, Obi-Wan Kenobi wormed his way into her heart. After some time a surprise occurs that makes Elenora re-evaluate their relationship where she takes actions that may cause irreparable damage to their future together. Set in a modern AU.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Brothers - Relationship, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones - Relationship, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Friends - Relationship, Mother/Child - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, father/child
Series: Anna Kenobi Alternatives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597654





	Strained Beginnings

Elenora’s POV

The first time she saw him he was acting as her TA in her history class at college. His red hair was combed neatly, and he had 1960s style shuron glasses perched on his nose. He wore a dark moss green cable knit sweater over a clean white button down, and while she could not see his pants she could guess they were a natural colour. To put it quite simply he looked handsome. 

He was good at assisting his professor, Professor Qui-Gon Jinn, and as time went on he made himself available to all students in his classes and always graded papers fairly. He was a good man. 

Elenora always arrived at class early and was usually the first student there. He always made a point of coming over to talk and ask her about her morning so far, she usually told him not much had happened or she would lightly vent about how her best friend and room-mate came home at 4 am again and woke her up; he would smile or laugh making her grin. They snuck glances and smiles at each other while Professor Jinn presented his lecture, but always looked away quickly when the other noticed. One day, however, when Elenora arrived early to class and took her usual seat he approached her smiling and made his usual small talk but as more students arrived he asked if she wanted to meet at the small café on campus for a tea or coffee, his surprised her but she accepted and agreed to meet him at 12 pm.

When she arrived, he was already there in the corner of the café, he smiled and waved as she walked towards him. As they drank their teas, his favourite being Earl Grey and hers being English Choc Mint, they chatted about their lives and their ambitions. Elenora found out that he wished to become a professor of history like Professor Jinn, she also found out that he had four brothers with him being the third of the four. He had smiled when he told her about his oldest brother Feemor, a soldier in the special forces, and his youngest brother Anakin, who was just finishing high school in the local area. When she asked about his second oldest brother he frowned “Xanatos is a troubled soul. He is in prison for assault and attempted murder”, she left it at that not wanting to upset him. He shook his head slightly and adjusted is glasses before smiling and asking about her, she told him she was an only child, she wished to become a museum curator in Egyptian history and that she wanted to travel the world. He had smiled as she gushed about her future.

After that day they smiled freely at each other and greeted each other with a hug. She was so happy. 

It was about seven months after their tea date that she had invited him to come to the bar with her friends and herself, surprisingly he had accepted. When Friday night arrived and he met them at her apartment his draw nearly dropped at how stunningly beautiful she was, she had blushed at his gaze but linked arms with him as they walked down the street with her friends to the bar. They drank and danced, they laughed and had fun, as they got drunker as the night progressed he and Elenora decided to leave had go back to her place. 

Things got heavier as their kisses become stronger and more passionate. Before either of them knew it they fell into her bed. In her drunken mind she knew she loved him and in that moment she let her heart guide her. They had a wonderfully passionate night.

In the morning she woke feeling pleased and happy, rolling over she came faced with a lightly freckled back. Elenora smiled and pressed herself to his back and wrapped her arms around is waist and whispered good morning in his ear earning a sleepy reply before he rolled over and smiled at her sleepily. They talked a little before she kissed him on his cheek and pulled a sheet around her and walked to the bathroom, purposefully leaving the door ajar as she started and stepped into the shower; and as she had guessed he stepped in the shower with her after a few minutes. 

This was the happiest Elenora had felt in a long time. They had finally become partners and were on track to achieve their goals. This changed one day a few months later. 

Elenora stared blankly at the pregnancy test in her hands. She still had a few minutes before the result would show but she had hope stupidly that it would happen faster if she looked at it. What was she going to do? This would significantly affect her studies if the test were positive, not only hers but his as well. She could not let this affect his studies, she could handle the changes to her studies and life, but he had a life that she wanted him to succeed in. She could not abort the baby and she also would not give the baby up, this left her with only one option. Elenora thought of how sweet and kind he was and he was the first guy she had dated in a long time that listened to her without judgement, made her tea the way she liked it and was generally interested in her as a person; he in turn tried to do the same. She could not imagine life without him. If the test were positive she knew he would put his life on hold for her, but she did not want that, she would not let him do that. She knew that this would break his heart, but she didn’t want to ruin his life. 

Elenora was beginning to panic but tried to maintain calm. Finally, the alarm on her phone went off and she looked at the test. She began to cry when she saw the test. Positive. Damn. She already had a plan in her mind on what she needed to do.


End file.
